How to Deal
by dreamer82687
Summary: Theresa and Fox are both filled with constant anguish as Theresa is obliged to a loveless marriage with Dylan Banning. Will she stay true to her marriage vows, or will she give in?
1. Default Chapter

**_How to Deal – Chapter 1_**  
  
"So..." Fox began as he sat down next to Theresa. "You came up to talk to me?"  
  
"_Yeah, but then I fell over a cliff after I heard you say you loved Whitney._" Theresa thought.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Fox asked again.  
  
"Oh." Theresa answered as she snapped out of her thoughts. "You know what, nothing. I just wanted to say how I thought this whole friendship thing is a whole lot better than us being a couple." she lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Fox asked skeptically. She seemed very urgent earlier as if she wanted to talk about more than that.  
  
"Yep." she replied as she looked around.  
  
"I'm going to get you something to drink, and when I come back I want you to tell me the truth." he shook his head as he wandered off.  
  
Theresa sighed as she looked after him. There was no way she could admit to him that she heard what he said. How dumb was she not to see that he loved Whitney earlier?  
  
"_It doesn't matter_." she thought to herself. "_I always loved Ethan all along and not him_."  
  
"Now what do you want to tell me?" Fox asked as he re-appeared.  
  
Theresa fiddled with her drink as she felt his intense gaze on her. What did she have to lose if she told him? She was just a friend to him anyways.  
  
"I um..." she drifted off. "I wanted to tell you I know what you were up to all along."  
  
"What?" replied a surprised Fox.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath as she turned to face him. "I know that you were using me all along and I'm glad I ended our relationship when I did."  
  
Part of what she was saying _was_ true. All along it was Whitney he loved and what a better way to get closer to her then by dating her best friend. The thought made Theresa's blood boil.  
  
"I never used you!" he defended himself truthfully.  
  
"Then what was the whole purpose of dating me when you were still in love with your "mystery woman"?" Theresa shouted. "All you did was use me to make her jealous and as bait to lure her in. That's why you didn't take it so hard when I broke it off with you!"  
  
"Theresa." Fox whispered. "Can we talk about this another time?"  
  
"Why talk about it another time, Fox? Why try to avoid the inevitable? You used me! You never had feelings for me!" she lashed out at him.  
  
Fox just hung his head in shame.  
  
Theresa let out a sarcastic laugh as she jumped to her feet. "I'm right!" she said angrily. "You never felt anything for me."  
  
"Theresa," Fox began, "you're my best friend."  
  
"You used me!" Theresa responded.  
  
"I admit that I still had feelings for my mystery woman while we were dating, but I did not use you!" he argued.  
  
"You did!" she said stubbornly. "But guess what, it doesn't matter."  
  
"It doesn't? We can get past this?" Fox asked relieved.  
  
"You heard me wrong." Theresa replied coldly. "It doesn't matter because I used you too. You were just a substitute... someone to help me get over Ethan. Thanks to you, I might have him back soon."  
  
Fox took a step back as if he had been slapped in the face. "I can't believe you."  
  
"I could say the same to you." she spat.  
  
Fox angrily grabbed her by the arm and put her face to his. "Look me in the eye and tell me it's not true." he demanded. "Tell me Theresa!"  
  
Theresa took a deep breath as she prepared herself to tell the biggest lie. "It's true."  
  
Fox's face hardened as Theresa admitted she used him. He quickly let go of her arm like she was trash. "I don't know you." he barely said.  
  
Theresa whimpered like a wounded puppy as the cold words that came out of Fox's mouth slapped her across the face. "I guess you never did." she answered.  
  
She quietly reached over to get her purse and quickly left the Inn. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about Fox's last words.  
  
_"I don't know you."  
_  
"You're not the only one Fox." she whispered. "I don't know who I am either." 


	2. Intrigued

**_How to Deal – Chapter 2  
_**  
Fox watched on from his spot in the corner of the restaurant as Whitney sat alone.  
  
She _intrigued_ him.  
  
She was out on a date with Chad and he had to leave for a moment to take a phone call.  
  
"_Keep this up Chad and soon Whitney will be in my arms_." Fox thought to himself.  
  
He knew that soon Whitney would get tired of his job and she would be his.  
  
Theresa looked around the restaurant as she entered. She immediately spotted Fox in the corner eyeing Whitney. Angry and jealous at the same time she made her way towards him just as Chad sat down next to Whitney.  
  
"They make such a great couple." Theresa whispered in Fox's ear, hoping it irritated him. "It's obvious that Whitney never sees anyone but Chad. Don't you think?"  
  
A frustrated Fox cursed Theresa under his breath. "Yeah." he finally replied, trying to cover the fact that Whitney was who he was in love with.  
  
"_I know what you're trying to cover up, but you don't fool me._" Theresa thought to herself.  
  
"So where is she?" Theresa asked as she looked around.  
  
"Who?" Fox replied, his eyes still fixed on Whitney.  
  
"Your mystery woman!" Theresa answered sarcastically. "That's why you're here, right? Or is she with that guy that you said she's _so_ in love with?"  
  
Fox squirmed in his seat as he tried to ignore her. "_Yeah she's with another guy, but not for long_."  
  
"Well?" Theresa cut in.  
  
"What is your problem?" Fox snapped as he turned around to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean? I just want to know what's up between you and this woman." she answered.  
  
"Last night you were yelling at me about using you and some other crap, and it's obvious we have nothing of substance to say to each other." he replied harshly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Theresa said sardonically. "Didn't mean to interrupt your meaningless night of dreaming of a woman who's already taken."  
  
"Why do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?" Fox hissed angrily.  
  
"Why do you have to be so _blind_ all the time?" Theresa snapped back.  
  
"Blind?"  
  
"Blind." she repeated. "You're so blinded by this woman, who obviously has no feelings for you, that you can't see what's in front of you."  
  
"And that would be you?" he laughed at her.  
  
"That _was_ me. But now I realize, what's the point in trying to get your attention when you're too focused on her? So I've decided to move on, possibly with Ethan-"  
  
"You're such a hypocrite." Fox cut her off.  
  
"How?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You're condemning me for wanting a taken woman when you want a married man."  
  
"It's different." she quickly replied.  
  
"How so?" Fox asked.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you." Theresa rolled her eyes.  
  
Fox shook his head at Theresa's behavior. "What is wrong with you? Ever since last night you've been this angry, sarcastic person. I think you're taking this whole thing with my mystery woman way too hard."  
  
"You know what Fox?" Theresa yelled as she stood up. "Let me deal with things _my_ way and you worry about that stupid woman of yours!"  
  
"Theresa, I want to let you deal with things your way, but the only thing is _how_ you deal." he replied concerned.  
  
Tears stained Theresa's face as he still showed no remorse for his feelings for Whitney.  
  
"Ever since when did you care about my feelings? You weren't thinking about them when you started a relationship with me, _fully_ aware that you were in love with her!"  
  
"Theresa you're not being fair. You're my best friend, of course I care about you!" Fox argued.  
  
"Well I didn't seem to notice." she shot back at him.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on over here?" Whitney asked as she and Chad appeared behind Theresa.  
  
Theresa angrily looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at the face of the woman who consumed the mind of the man she deeply cared for.  
  
"Is anyone going to talk?" Chad pressed on.  
  
Fox shook his head as Chad pried into his thoughts. He was too busy focusing on Whitney.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Fox finally spoke up. "Theresa and I were just having a little discussion."  
  
"And I've decided this discussion is over with." Theresa replied as she furiously turned on her heel and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Whitney said instantly as she ran after her friend.  
  
Chad nodded and focused his attention on Fox. "What's going on between you and Theresa, man? I've never seen her so angry before."  
  
"She's just upset with me focusing on the woman that I love." Fox responded.  
  
"Just give her time, and she'll cool down." Chad advised.  
  
"Just give him time hun, and I'm sure he'll see this girl is too far out of reach." Whitney said to Theresa.  
  
"I don't have time." Theresa simply replied.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have time? You have plenty of time."  
  
"I'm tired of waiting." she continued. "I waited so long for Ethan, that got me nowhere and I'm not about to do the same with Fox."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Whitney asked confused.  
  
"Maybe I'll go to that new club downtown and find a hot guy." Theresa grinned.  
  
"Theresa," Whitney began, not liking her plan. "An one-night stand is not going to make this situation any easier on you."  
  
"There you are!" Chad interrupted the conversation. "I was looking for you girls."  
  
"Where's Fox?" Theresa asked.  
  
"He left."  
  
"Good, can I speak to you for a second Chad?" Theresa asked.  
  
Chad nodded as Theresa pulled him to the side.  
  
Time was not what she had so maybe she should give it a little nudge.  
  
"I think you should propose to Whitney again." Theresa said.  
  
"You think so? Has she said anything to you about it?" Chad asked interested.  
  
"Yeah." Theresa lied. "She really wants to get married."  
  
"I'll take your advice." Chad smiled. "I'll take her out somewhere nice tomorrow and propose."  
  
"Great!" Theresa said delighted as she clapped her hands together.  
  
If Whitney married Chad, Fox would have no choice but to give up on her. He'd then realize that she was the only girl for him and things would be _perfect._


	3. Enchanted

**_How to Deal – Chapter 3_**  
  
Fox watched on as Whitney sang her song at the Blue Note. She was so lovely and she had a beautiful voice.  
  
She _enchanted_ him.  
  
"_Why is it that I always find him staring at her_?" Theresa thought to herself as she peered over at Fox.  
  
She looked over at Chad and hoped he wouldn't break his promise to propose to Whitney tonight. With Whitney out of the way things would go back to the way they should've been.  
  
"Ahem." Theresa cleared her throat as she sat down next to Fox.  
  
She winced as the look that Fox had for Whitney quickly changed to a look of annoyance as he turned to face her.  
  
"For someone who supposedly hates me, you're eager to share conversations." he replied tartly as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"You're my best friend." she simply responded.  
  
"You know what? I'm so tired of this fake act that you're putting on! One minute you want nothing to do with me, the next you're sorry for what's happened between us and now you want to be buddy buddy!" Fox yelled angrily. "Which one is it going to be tomorrow, Theresa? Huh? Don't keep me guessing!"  
  
A shocked Theresa took the unexpected tongue lashing that Fox was giving her. Maybe it was a bad idea for her to even speak to him.  
  
"I don't even _know_ what I feel anymore, Fox!"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" he asked unmoved.  
  
"I-I don't know." Theresa said, confused by the way he was acting.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things right now, do you?" Fox laughed.  
  
"I–"  
  
"Who are you? Cause you're not the girl I once knew." he hesitated. "Wait, let me guess. You don't know."  
  
"Have you ever stopped to think about how I feel?" Theresa said quietly.  
  
"No because I don't know how you feel, remember? You haven't decided yet what it is your feeling!"  
  
"I'm confused, hurt, angry... all at the same time. How else did you expect me to take this Fox? You thought that I'd just look past the fact that you led me on to believe I was the woman you were in love with, that I never had feelings for you after all you've done for me? How can you just throw everything that we had away so quickly when the woman you're in love with doesn't even love you?" she argued.  
  
"I'll tell you if you can tell me how you can sit around and scheme to get back a married man who has told you time and time again that he's committed to his wife. How can you just try everything you can to break marriage vows between two people that they made before God and everyone in this town?" Fox quickly replied.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath as she prepared to answer his questions. "At the time I thought Ethan and I were meant to be, just like you think you and your mystery woman are meant to be. I'm just trying to help you from destroying your life by pursuing her when she's taken."  
  
"And I should follow your advice when you're still after Ethan?" Fox hissed.  
  
"Ethan and I are over." Theresa said.  
  
"Oh really? So I guess after you tried to use me as bait to lure him in and you realized it wasn't working, you gave up all hope. Why, doesn't that line sound familiar?"  
  
"I didn't use you as bait!" Theresa defended herself.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Fox spat angrily.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You were telling me just a few days ago that you used me."  
  
"I was hurt and angry-" Theresa was cut off before she could explain herself.  
  
"Right, when Ethan told you it was over between you and him. So you turn to me, someone who's totally available, someone who Ethan looks down upon... Hey! Someone who has been compared to Ethan his whole life. So then you use me. When you're with me you think of him, when you sleep with me you dream of him. Of all people that you could have used me to get back at, why Ethan? You _knew_ what I thought of him, but so what? Ethan and you were "meant to be. The ends justify the means, right?" Fox said as he went into a fit of rage.  
  
Theresa shook her head as tears fell down her face. "No, that's not how it was."  
  
"That wasn't? Why do you keep lying to me?" he yelled.  
  
"At first I thought I would get Ethan back if I started a relationship with you-"  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Fox shook his head.  
  
"But," Theresa continued, "after awhile I forgot about Ethan, I didn't care about making him angry-"  
  
"-Because you fell truly, madly, and deeply in love with me and realized that we were meant to be." Fox completed her sentence sarcastically.  
  
"Not that exaggerated, but somewhat." Theresa admitted.  
  
"Bull!" Fox shouted.  
  
"I fell in love with you Fox and that's why I'm so confused and hurt because I thought you felt-"  
  
"Stop it Theresa!"  
  
"-The same way about me."  
  
"Do you ever stop? I am not going to take another second of your lies! You are scheming, manipulative... you're destructive." he berated her.  
  
"It's not a lie when I say that I love you." she answered in a hushed whisper.  
  
Fox carefully looked Theresa in the eye. "I do not love you. I never did, I never will. I love her."  
  
"_Her_." Theresa repeated as her tears blurred her vision. "When you were with me you thought of her... when you slept with me you dreamed of her... I wasn't good enough. I couldn't reach that pedestal that you held her so highly upon."  
  
"She is everything any woman could dream to be." Fox said quietly as he turned his back to her.  
  
"Whitney." Theresa said, barely letting the name escape her lips.  
  
Fox froze as he heard Theresa say her name.  
  
"Is her name too precious and forbidden for me to say?" Theresa cried.  
  
Fox turned around and looked at her. "You know?"  
  
Theresa nodded. "I heard you before I fell off the cliff. You said it was her you loved."  
  
Fox looked down, not knowing what to say.  
  
"What? Are you too ashamed of what you've done?" Theresa asked. "Using me to get to my best friend. The person who's so perfect that I just have to be like?"  
  
Fox still had nothing to say.  
  
"It looks like we're in the same place." he finally said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"No." she said softly. "I've realized that he and I will never be. When will you?"  
  
Realizing Fox wasn't going to respond Theresa walked away. Just as she was making her way for the door, she heard Chad announcing that Whitney had accepted his proposal.  
  
For some odd reason she didn't care that this meant Fox could never be with Whitney.  
  
Was everything she had worked for in life even worth it?  
  
Theresa took a deep breath as she pushed the door open.  
  
"I've got to get out of this place before I damage my life even more." 


	4. Infuriated

**_How to Deal – Chapter 4_**  
  
Fox sat alone and isolated at the bar as he listened to the recording of Whitney Russell.  
  
She _infuriated_ him.  
  
All those years he spent his days pursuing her and his nights he dreamt of her. And that's all she turned out to be. A dream.  
  
He loved her with his whole being, but she never knew. Often times he wondered if she would have still married Chad if he had told her.  
  
He missed his chances. Now he was alone and empty.  
  
_Pitiful._ He turned out just like his father.  
  
He turned and looked at the seat beside him. The same seat where _she_ had sat in that night.  
  
_"I've realized that he and I will never be. When will you?"  
_  
She tried to help him. But he was too stubborn... he wouldn't listen.  
  
She_ frustrated _him.  
  
She never let on her true feelings until he was so deep that he couldn't even look at her with the decency she deserved.  
  
_"She used me."_ he thought.  
  
_"And you used her."_ he reminded himself.  
  
_Heartless._ Just like his grandfather.  
  
"Fox, is that you?" a familiar voice asked behind him.  
  
"Yeah." Fox grunted, not even turning around to view who was speaking to him.  
  
"Man, you don't look too good." Dylan Banning commented as he sat down next to his friend.  
  
Fox didn't answer. He just stared. He sat in _her_ seat.  
  
"Something wrong?" his friend asked concerned.  
  
"No." he finally answered. "Nothing at all."  
  
"So how have you been?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Been better." Fox said as he took a gulp of his drink. "You?"  
  
"Wonderful. I met this great girl and we're getting married."  
  
Before he could finish swallowing, Fox spat out his drink in surprise. "You're getting married?"  
  
"Yeah. In two weeks right here in Harmony." Dylan replied excited.  
  
"Congrats man. Never thought I'd see you get married."  
  
"She's a keeper." Dylan winked. "I'm supposed to meet her here soon, so if you'll excuse me I have to take a trip to the men's room."  
  
Fox shook his head in disbelief as his friend wandered off.  
  
_Pathetic_. His best friend was getting married and he couldn't even see any girl but her.  
  
"You're exactly where I left you." her voice said.  
  
Fox slowly turned around to come face to face with his latest obsession. "_You_." he barely said.  
  
"Me." she replied as she sat down in her seat.  
  
"Wha- What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Can't I visit my hometown without getting attacked with questions?" she asked defiantly.  
  
She was still fiery, stubborn, and _beautiful_.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say something?" she asked annoyed at his responses.  
  
But she was still sarcastic, sharp, and _frustrating_.  
  
"You think you can just waltz back in to my life just like that?" Fox asked angrily. "You're wrong!"  
  
She grinded her teeth angrily.  
  
He was still pitiful, heartless, and _pathetic_.  
  
"Just in case you didn't know, I am not _waltzing_ back into your life! I _waltzed _back in Harmony so I could _waltz _down the aisle to the only man who has ever given me what none of the men in this town can muster up." she yelled as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
He stared at her with hurt in her eyes. How _could_ she? How could she marry someone when he was the only one she belonged with.  
  
Was he _obsessive_?  
  
Fury replaced the hurt as he looked at the woman who haunted him.  
  
"Tell me Theresa," he began "what did you do to get him? Did you concoct a little scheme where maybe you used a poor guy as bait to lure him in? That's what you're so good at."  
  
Enraged, Theresa suddenly slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you?" she shrieked. "You're such a pitiful, heartless monster! Tell me, are you still obsessing over her? Do you still dream of something that will never be?"  
  
Fox avoided her questions as a sly grin crept across his face. "When you're with him you think of me... when you sleep with him you dream of me. He's your way to forget me, but you can't. I'm always there."  
  
"Possessive." she muttered. "You're possessive."  
  
"When you _waltz_ down that aisle to him, I'll be standing there. When you slip the ring on his finger, it will be _my _hand. When you kiss him, it will be _my_ lips. I'll be with you wherever you go."  
  
"No." Theresa cried as she shook her head. "I love him."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." he turned his face from her and ordered another drink.  
  
"Fox." she whispered. "What's happened to you?"  
  
They sat quietly until he finally spoke.  
  
"I'm not over you." he finally said in a heartbreaking whisper.  
  
Before Theresa could respond, Dylan came up behind them.  
  
"It seems like you've met my fiancée on your own." Dylan said to Fox as he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Fox said quietly as he eyed Theresa. "Good luck. You're going to need a lot of it."  
  
He quickly rose from his seat and walked away.  
  
He had lost Whitney and now _her_.  
  
_"I need a breath of fresh air before I explode."_


	5. Frustrated

**_How to Deal – Chapter 5_**  
  
Fox walked lethargically into the church where everyone was gathered to watch his best friend marry her.  
  
She _frustrated_ him.  
  
He knew that this marriage was just another part of her endless scheme to avenge him for breaking her heart over and over again.  
  
But he loved her. Why did he continue to follow the infinite cycle of hurting her?  
  
"_She used you_." the voice in his head said.  
  
The _voice_.  
  
The voice that told him over and over again for three years that Theresa used him... the voice that filled him with bittersweet anger... the voice that started the cycle.  
  
He had sat through the wedding where his first love was married off to Chad. He finally reasoned that there was no way he was going to do the same thing to himself _again_.  
  
"_I've got to get to Theresa_." he muttered anxiously as he made his way for the bride's quarters.

* * *

Theresa sighed as she looked into the mirror one more time. Was she ready to do this? Was she ready to marry a man that she didn't even love?  
  
"_If only I were marrying **him**_." she thought.  
  
"_I'm always there_." Fox's voice reminded her.  
  
There was no way she was going to live in the anguish of lost love her whole life. She was determined to make the marriage work, even if it meant moving on past _him_.  
  
"Ready to marry your escape route?" Fox asked as he appeared in her mirror.  
  
A stunned Theresa spun around to face him. "He's not my escape route." she laughed.  
  
"He's your way to forget about me." he replied plainly. "Would you prefer for me to call it a loveless marriage?"  
  
"It won't be a loveless marriage." she said confidently, yet somewhat uneasily.  
  
"It won't, will it?" Fox asked unconvinced.  
  
"Dylan loves me and Alexa. I can see it in his eyes."  
  
"Alexa?"  
  
"Yes." Theresa smirked. "Remember? I was pregnant that night I fell over the cliff. You know, the cliff I fell over after I heard you say you loved Whitney."  
  
Fox looked away, ashamed that he had caused her so much pain.  
  
"Whitney." she repeated with scorn and disdain in her mouth. "Shouldn't you be out in California trying to break up her marriage to Chad?"  
  
Still wordless, Fox didn't dare to meet her fierce look.  
  
"Let me guess. You passed that chance up to break up another marriage that's about to happen. Mine. But let me tell you something Fox." Theresa said heatedly as she got up and walked over to him. "You took the wrong train because I'm not leaving this station."  
  
"You don't love him." Fox said quietly.  
  
"Ha, and I love you?" she laughed sarcastically. "I'm not the raw and naive girl that left this town three years ago. I sat and let you break my heart and waited for you to realize your mistake and it got me _nowhere."_  
  
Remorse stung Fox as he saw all the pain and hurt he had caused in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I gave you plenty of chances and you missed them. Now you want me to open my arms on my _wedding_ day?" Theresa berated him.  
  
"I'm just trying to help you from making the mistake of marrying a man that you don't love! You're just trapping yourself into years of unhappiness!" he defended himself.  
  
"You're trying to save me?" she chuckled. "Moody, aren't we?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"Two weeks ago you were yelling at me, obviously you hated me. Now you're trying to 'save me' from a loveless marriage!" Theresa began to shake her head as she paced the room. "It's almost as if we've switched places."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was the one who tried to 'save' you from Whitney. I was the one who had the mood changes all the time. One minute I was angry with you and the next I was pleading with you."  
  
"Now that I know how you felt," he hesitated, "I'm very sorry for the way I treated you."  
  
Fox watched on as Theresa began to clap.  
  
"Congratulations Fox." she grinned. "You finally know what it's like to have your heart broken."  
  
Fox's eyes hardened as Theresa rejected him. "This is all a part of your whole vendetta."  
  
"You're right Fox." she admitted. "It's my way to get over you."  
  
A smile of triumph spread across his face as she admitted what he wanted to hear.  
  
"That's what you want to hear. But the truth is Dylan loves me enough to never hurt me. He loves my daughter and even though he doesn't know Little Ethan yet, he loves him. He is what is going to get my son back and give me the happy family that I've always wanted."  
  
"And where do you fit in that family, Theresa?" he asked. "Are you the loving wife who shares an indestructible bond with her husband, or are you just the dedicated stay at home mom?"  
  
Theresa paused as his words rang in her head. Was this what she wanted? Did she want to begin a life with a man when another would always control her thoughts?  
  
"I see you have nothing to say." he said angrily. "My time here was wasted. Don't ever expect me to offer us a second chance again."  
  
"You're heartless." Theresa called behind him. "Just like your grandfather."  
  
Fox stopped as she said those words to him. "You're frustrating." he said, then walked away.  
  
Theresa watched as he walked away for good. She picked up her bouquet and made her way down to the front door where her soon to be husband awaited her.  
  
Fox listened as the music played. Everyone waited for Theresa to appear.  
  
"_What's taking her so long_?" he thought to himself. "_Maybe she realized that she didn't love him."  
_  
Much to his dismay, she suddenly appeared and began to walk down the aisle.  
  
She was beautiful but so _frustrating_.  
  
"_There he is_." Theresa thought as she passed by a hurt Fox. "_I hope he feels every bit of pain that I felt."  
_  
She finally focused her attention on the man standing at the altar for her. Dylan.  
  
Or was it _Fox_? She shook her head as Fox's image faded into Dylan.  
  
"_When you waltz down that aisle to him, I'll be standing there_." his voice tormented her.  
  
She forced a smile as she climbed the steps and stood in front of her fiancée.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." the priest's voice soon faded away.  
  
Dylan happily gave her his hand as she began to slip the ring on his finger.  
  
Or was it _Fox's_ hand?  
  
"_My hand_." his voice teased her.  
  
She took in a deep breath as their marriage was sealed and titled her head to kiss him.  
  
Or were they _Fox'_s lips?  
  
"_My lips too_." the voice chimed in.  
  
Theresa turned around to face her family and friends who came to watch her marry this man, and Fox. She weakly grinned as she looked over at Dylan.  
  
_"What have I done?"_


	6. Perplexed

How to Deal – Chapter 6 

Fox watched as Theresa briskly walked through the hospital with a child in her arms.

She _perplexed_ him.

The child was supposedly Ethan and Gwen's, so why was she keeping it as her own?

He quickly followed her and intercepted her in a corridor.

"For heaven's sake, _Fox_!" she cried out in complete irritation.

Ignoring her tone, Fox began to play with the little girl she was holding. "Who's this?"

"Alexa." she sighed as she shifted the young girl to her other hip.

"Oh that's right. _Ethan and Gwen's_ daughter." he said intentionally.

"You can think and say whatever you want to." she rolled her eyes.

Why did his words perturb her? Was she hiding something?

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Exactly what I meant it to mean."

Fox stared down at her. She was so _mysterious_.

Maybe she was cluing him to read in between the lines.

"How's your husband?" Fox asked.

"Why are you asking me? He's your best friend so you should already know." she snapped.

"Did your honeymoon meet all your expectations?" he continued.

"Ok, what is with all the questions? For one minute could you stop badgering me?"

"Why are you letting it get so deep under your skin?" he shot back.

"_Because you're under my skin_." she thought to herself.

"Tell me, Theresa." he began. "When you wake up in the morning and look into his eyes, do you feel a love that completely overtakes and captivates you? Do you see the rest of your future and happiness in his soul? Or do you just see the man who's going to get you full custody of your son?"

"How _dare_ you." she spat. "You don't know what I feel!"

"And do you?" Fox asked. "Do you know what _you_ feel?"

Theresa looked away as she tried to avoid his gaze. "What about you, Fox?" she whispered. "When _you_ wake up in the morning in an empty and cold bed, do you feel satisfaction? Do you see the rest of your future lying on that vacant pillow? Or do you just look into the eyes of a woman who you slept with but isn't useful to you because she can't feed your soul?"

"You think you know me." he said angrily.

"But do you know _you?_" she asked as Alexa began to whimper. She finally sat the child down on the ground and focused her attention back on Fox.

"You love _me_, Theresa. It's me who consumes your every thought. It's me who touches the depths of your soul and no matter how hard you try you can't deny it." he said softly as he took a step closer to her.

He watched as her frame shivered at the closeness between them.

She was susceptible but yet so _mysterious_.

"I know how your heart beats and your skin burns whenever I stand close to you like this." he murmured in her ear. "The way your lips tingle when I'm not to far apart. Deny it, Theresa. Deny it while I'm this close and your heart is screaming for more."

Theresa slowly swallowed as he asked her to do the unthinkable.

"Fox." she softly muttered.

"I'm under your skin. No matter how hard you try to erase me, I'm still there."

"I love Dylan." she finally spoke up.

Fox took a step back at her words. "What?"

"I love _Dylan_." she said louder.

As if it were a magic charm Fox took another step back.

"He's my future and my happiness." Theresa continued.

Her words stabbed Fox's heart.

No. _His_ Theresa wasn't saying those words. _He_ was her future, not Dylan.

"Where did Alexa go?" Theresa cut through his thoughts.

"I don't know." he answered as he looked down. "She was just here."

Before he could finish his sentence, Theresa frantically looked around for her daughter.

She raced through the halls of the hospital until she finally found her.

_In_ _Gwen's arms_.

"No." Theresa shouted as she snatched Alexa out of Gwen's hands.

"Theresa, what on earth?" Gwen exclaimed in surprise.

"You leave my daughter alone." she warned her.

"_Your_ daughter." Gwen repeated as she looked at Alexa. "Don't you mean _my_ daughter? The one you stole from Ethan and I? Give her here!"

"Yes, I stole her from Ethan." Theresa began. "But I definitely did not steal her from you."

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked confused.

"Forget it, Gwen. Just know that I'm filing for custody of my son." Theresa answered as she walked away.

She turned the hall to see a stunned Fox standing in shock.

"I get it now." he said quietly.

"What?"

"Alexa's not Gwen and Ethan's. She's yours and Ethan's."

"Congrats." she said sarcastically. "You deserve a gold star."

"And you deserve an Oscar," He bitterly replied, "for being the best backstabbing, manipulative, and scheming actress of all time."


	7. Irritated

How to Deal – Chapter 7 

Theresa quickly threw on her robe as the doorbell rang. She reached the door with a hint of annoyance as whoever it was consistently ringed.

It was Fox.

"Oh. Theresa." He said dryly, but almost as surprised as she was to see him.

She _irritated_ him.

"_Dylan_'s not here." She smirked as she tried to shut the door, but Fox refused to let her shut him out.

"I can wait." He responded coldly as he brushed past her.

"Fox." She wined as she shut the door behind him.

"What, Theresa?" Fox answered. "Are you afraid you can't hide your passion for me until he gets back?"

"You're so egotistical." She muttered as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

A few minutes later she reappeared, her long beautiful hair sweeping against her shoulders. Her golden shirt blended in perfectly with her skin tones.

Fox swallowed the lust he was feeling down his throat.

"What?" she snapped, feeling uncomfortable with the way his was looking at her.

Fox snapped back to his old sarcastic self. "What guy are you picking up today Theresa?"

Theresa rolled her eyes at his vicious comment. "Unfortunately for you, his name isn't Fox." She retorted.

"Unfortunately for _you_." He chuckled.

"I'm hoping to pick up Little Ethan soon." Theresa remarked as she pulled out an envelope.

"What's in there?" Fox asked curiously.

"Court orders." She smiled. "Dylan had them done and I suggested to deliver them personally to Ethan and Gwen. I'm going to prove to the courts that my life is back on track and I deserve my son."

"The question is will he remember you."

Theresa flashed a weak smile as a little doubt crossed her mind. "No, my son will remember me."

"And what about _their_ daughter." He continued.

"I thought you already guessed, Fox. Alexa has no drop of blood from Gwen or Rebecca."

"Oh that's right." Fox said harshly, "I forgot you're one who sleeps around, preferably with my half-brother."

"That's hypocritical coming from someone who says they're committed to a relationship while stalking another women, preferably my best friend." Theresa shot back as the tension began to rise.

"At least she didn't come up with conniving schemes like stealing someone else's embryo!"

"_Don't_ even try to judge me over that Fox! If you were put in my situation, you would do the same thing!" Theresa shouted angrily.

"Yes, I admit I would do anything if it were my child, _but_," he paused, "I would practice a little thing called patience and fight in court."

"How could you when the courts were being paid off!"

"_Patience_ Theresa. Have you heard of that? You know the virtue where you wait, not giving up hope?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would know that virtue well Fox." She quickly replied. "After all, you waited adamantly for Whitney."

"You're just jealous." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm jealous." She said as she paced the room. "Jealous that when Whitney found out that she was your mystery woman, that she went for the _real_ man and unlike me didn't wait for a wimp like you to get over a crush!"

"You know nothing about my feelings for Whitney."

"And you knew nothing about mine for you. You didn't even care." She whispered as a tear fell down her eye. "But I was dumb, huh? Cause look what it got me… a lot of heartache."

"Theresa." Fox mumbled as his heart began to cave in.

"It's too late for apologies, Fox." Theresa shook her head.

"But it's not too late to tell you how I feel." He said softly as he edged his way closer to her.

"Fox…" Theresa began, but she couldn't finish her sentence…she couldn't even breathe, as he became only a heartbeat away.

"I love you." He breathed softly on her lips.

Theresa's body began to quiver at his words.

"_Oh, I love you too Fox. So much."_ Her mind screamed, but her lips wouldn't move.

As she heard the sound of Dylan's car pull into the driveway, reality hit her and her lips, which were now unfrozen, said,

"I'm married, Fox."

Fox reluctantly inched away from her as Dylan entered the house.

"Fox, hey." He said glancing from Fox to Theresa.

"I was just leaving." She smiled as she grabbed her purse. "I'm going to take those court orders over to Ethan and Gwen."

"Knock 'em dead beautiful." Dylan smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Fox winced and turned his head as his best friend kissed _her_.

"_So this is how she felt._" The pain of loosing the woman he loved began to sink in, and Fox knew he had years of misery ahead of him.


	8. Confused

How to Deal – Chapter 8 

Fox watched on as Theresa sat in the park with Alexa. She looked so _happy_.

How was it even possible for her to move on so quickly if she loved him the way she said she did?

She _confused_ him.

One minute she would be completely exposed and wanting to be with him, but the next she would put up a wall blocking all of her emotions.

He shook his head in disgust.

Was this what he had come to? So lost that he satisfied himself by watching her every move?

Was he a stalker? Or was he just unlovable?

"_I fell in love with you Fox…" _her voice rang in his head. Why didn't he just listen to her? Why didn't he just realize it was her he wanted to be with and saved himself a lot of misery?

He felt warmth against his hand and he looked down to see _her_.

"Hi." Theresa said, clearing her throat nervously.

"Hi." He replied in a surprised tone.

"I uh… said some really hurtful things to you yesterday…"

"No!" Fox objected. "It's ok, really."

Theresa slowly smiled. "This is weird." She said turning around.

"Why? Wait… don't go." He called behind her.

She turned to look at him and said "One minute we're biting each others heads off and the next we're perfectly fine."

Fox smiled as he stared deep into her eyes. He could tell she was feeling what he was feeling by the way her eyes were darting away.

"So how are you and Dylan?" he finally asked.

"We're good." Theresa responded awkwardly. "Everything's good."

"That's great." Fox said, as he looked down at the ground, jealous that her marriage wasn't falling apart.

"I mean…it's not _that_ great." She continued.

"Really? Why is that?" Fox pressed on.

There was a long pause that filled the air as Theresa put her words together. "He's not you." She finally said as if she dared.

Before Fox could respond, Theresa's cell phone cut him off.

A few seconds later she hung up and glanced at him. "I have to go over to the hospital."

"Is everything alright?" Fox asked.

"I- I don't know. Dylan just told me to get over there as soon as I can." She said placing her hand on her forehead.

Fox followed her as she picked up Alexa.

"I'm coming with you."

"Dylan, is everything ok?" Theresa asked concerned as she met him in the hospital.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He said slowly as he looked over at Fox. "What are you doing here?"

Fox quickly looked at Theresa, "I uh, I saw Theresa at the park and I wanted to make sure everyone was okay."

Dylan nodded and let out a huge sigh. "Theresa, Gwen wants to have a DNA test on Alexa."

"Why?" Theresa nearly shouted.

"She believes Alexa is her biological child."

"No, I _know_ Alexa is my daughter!" Gwen interrupted followed by Ethan. "It's time we put this stupid plan of yours to an end Theresa, and we're having her tested right here, right _now_."

Theresa smiled confidently as she faced her greatest enemy. "Fine by me. Do the test."

A few minutes later, both women sat nervously in the hospital room awaiting the results.

"I can't believe you actually have the guts to think you'll win against me in a custody suit." Gwen spat at Theresa angrily.

"I can't believe you actually have the guts to think you can raise a child!" Theresa shot back.

"Okay, the both of you… enough." Ethan said agitatedly.

"Back off, Ethan!" both women said in unison.

"Besides, I have a few things I have to say to this little slut!" Gwen glared at Theresa.

"Go ahead Gwen, I'm all ears." She replied sarcastically.

"Little Ethan is legally _my_ son and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you have him! If _any_ little child is under your care, I'd be scared to see what kind of corrupt lifestyle you'd teach them!"

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Oh dear Gwen, at least I can have children that are _biologically_ mine."

"Theresa, that was low." Ethan objected.

"It's true!" she threw her hands in the air. "Gwen here is trying to make up for it by stealing _my_ children."

"No, I'm making you pay for killing my little girl!" Gwen screamed.

"Well maybe if you would have kept your pregnant behind in the hospital bed like you were instructed to, and weren't so paranoid that your husband was cheating on you, your little Sarah would still be alive." Theresa hissed vehemently.

"You little whore!" Gwen screamed as she lunged at Theresa.

"That's enough!" Dr. Russell shouted above the madness.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face her.

"The results are in." she said solemnly.

"Bye bye Theresa." Gwen whispered in her ear.

"Gwen, you're not the mother." Eve continued.

"Told you!" Theresa said triumphantly.

"_And_, Ethan… you're not the father."

"What?" Theresa shouted confused. "If Ethan's not the father then… oh my gosh… Fox."


	9. Astonished

How to Deal – Chapter 9 

"Liquor?" Fox asked as Dylan and Theresa entered the Crane Mansion.

"No." they both declined his offer.

She _astonished_ him.

Who would pass up a drink at a time like this?

Fox shrugged and poured himself a glass.

"So," Theresa began, trying to break the silence "what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know." Fox sighed. "Nothing… I mean, yes, this changes everything, but I really don't know."

"Well, we can always forget that you're Alexa's father, given you have no previous parental experience." Dylan replied sharply.

"Dylan." Theresa pleaded.

"No, Theresa. It's true." Dylan said completely ignoring her.

"I don't _need_ parental experience to know how to handle a child." Fox argued. "Ever since Theresa lost custody of Little Ethan I've been there right by his side."

Theresa smiled gratefully at Fox. "That's true Dylan. When they first took Little Ethan away from me Fox snuck him out and brought him over my house so we could spend Christmas together."

Dylan ignored the fact and continued to oppose Fox. "So you broke the rules, Fox? Not a very good role model for Little Ethan, are you?"

"_Dylan_, would you please stop?" Theresa asked, fed up with the way he was acting.

"Why do you keep asking me to stop? You're supposed to agree with me, you're my _wife_!" he yelled at her.

Fox angrily slammed his glass down on the table, not being able to take the way Dylan was treating Theresa.

"Stop treating her like she's trash! Every person's entitled to their own opinion!" Fox roared.

"Fox," Theresa said quietly, personally pleased that he was standing up for her, "you don't have to defend me."

"You're right he doesn't!" Dylan said taking a step closer to Fox. "See, there's this concept of commitment in a marriage where you stand by your partner no matter what. But I'm sure you wouldn't know what commitment was, after all you screwed Theresa over."

"I've had enough of your lip!" Fox bellowed as he pinned Dylan to the wall.

"Fox, stop!" Theresa called out. "Let him go!"

"Go ahead, tell her Fox. Tell her how you bragged to me about bedding your ex step mother. How she was just another trophy on your wall." Dylan growled.

Fox slowly let go of his grip on Dylan and straightened himself out. "At least she loved me." He mumbled.

Dylan cocked his head back and laughed. "You mean you're actually capable of being loved?"

Fox just stared at Dylan angrily.

"Tell me it's not true, Theresa." Dylan continued to laugh as he looked over at his wife.

Theresa looked at Fox and then the ground. "I can't." she whispered.

Dylan's laughing died down as his smile began to fade.

"Well, Theresa loves me too." He finally said. "Right?"

"Of course I do." Theresa said instantly.

"_She said it as if it were programmed into her_." Fox thought to himself.

"If anyone could love you Fox," Dylan continued focusing his attention back on the Crane, "I'm sure they could love me."

"Dylan, targeting Fox is not going to solve anything as far as Alexa is concerned." Theresa said calmly.

"She's right." Fox spoke up. "Maybe _you_ should listen to your partner for a change."

The doorbell rang and Fox excused himself to go answer it.

"I'm sorry." Dylan apologized to Theresa.

Theresa nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Look who's here." Fox said unpleasantly.

Theresa quickly looked up, hearing the tone of his voice.

Her head began to reel from the sight of _her_ as she stumbled on her words.

"Whitney." She finally spoke, almost the same as the night she left Fox alone.

"Theresa, its good to see you!" Whitney beamed.

Theresa let out a weak grin and turned to Fox.

"Maybe I'll have that drink after all."


	10. Loved

How to Deal – Chapter 10 

Theresa gratefully drained the alcohol down her throat as Whitney chattered about her breakup with Chad.

Fox peered over at Theresa and saw that she was completely out of it.

She _loved_ him.

He could see it in her eyes. She was so jealous that Whitney was back that it was driving her insane.

"I'm afraid I'll never find anyone else to love." Whitney sighed dramatically.

"She wants to be the center of attention. _Typical_." Theresa slurred under her breath.

"What was that Theresa?" Whitney asked as all eyes laid on her.

Theresa looked up, surprised that her words were audible.

"Um, I said that it's not true that you won't find anyone else..." she lied, "after all, there's still Fox."

Fox's eyes widened as she referred to him. He could sense the bitterness in her voice as if a catfight were to begin.

"Fox?" Whitney repeated as she stared at him. "You mean to tell me you're not with your mystery woman?"

"Unfortunately." Theresa licked her lips as she stood up for a refill. "His mystery woman's married. Or should I say, _was_ married."

"Poor Fox!" Whitney crooned. "Who is she? Did he finally tell you?"

"Oh, you bet he did!" she frowned. "You know her _very_ well."

Fox darted a frightful glare at Theresa as he realized she was going to tell the truth.

"Well, it's never going to happen between us, so it really doesn't matter anymore." He quickly said.

"Oh come on! I've been _dying_ to know." Whitney whined.

"_Oh believe me, you'll die when you hear._" Theresa thought to herself.

"You." Theresa finally said. "Whitney Russell. The apple of Fox's eye. The path that led to his destruction. You were his mystery woman."

"I'd like to speak to Theresa _privately_." Fox interjected as he pulled her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" he jeered.

"She's free now Fox. Make your move… you _know_ you want her." She whispered sarcastically.

"Theresa, you know exactly who I want." He argued.

"I'm married, Fox." Theresa said hurtfully. "Whitney helped distract you from me years ago, I'm sure she can do it again."

She quickly waltzed away from Fox and into the room where Whitney and Dylan were so avidly chatting.

"_Why is he staring at her like that?_'' Theresa thought. "_She's nothing special_."

"Ahem." Theresa cleared her throat. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Uh, yeah." Dylan said slowly as he jumped to her side. "It was nice meeting you, Whitney."

"The pleasure was _all_ mine." Whitney replied sweetly.

Theresa turned around and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"_Does she have to act so perfect?_" she gagged.

"Goodnight." Theresa said less sweetly as she turned to look at Fox and Whitney. "Have fun catching up."

"What was that all about?" Dylan asked as he yanked off his tie when they arrived home.

"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked innocently.

"The whole thing with Fox and Whitney." He replied.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." He said not believing her. "I could tell you were jealous. Don't think I didn't see you and Fox staring at each other all night. It was driving me insane."

"Yeah, and what about 'it was nice meeting you Whitney'" Theresa mocked him.

"It's called being a gentleman." He shot back.

"So I guess according to Cosmopolitan, the true _gentleman_ pushes his best friends buttons, _yells_ at his wife in front of his best friend, tells his _best_ friend he's not capable of love, and sucks up to the best friend of his wife. Some _gentleman_." She said angrily as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm trying to be as much as a gentleman as I can be knowing that my wife has a history with my best friend and is still in love with him!" he defended himself.

"You're so _pompous_." Theresa spat as she crossed her arms.

"I could say the same about yourself! It's _all_ about Theresa. Aw, the stupid winch who stole your ex boyfriend's heart is back in town. Let's make them both rot in self misery and worry nothing about the husband who works his butt off to be the proper _gentleman_ to the woman he married!"

"You're just jealous." She taunted him angrily.

Dylan paused and then sat down on the bed in front of her. "Do you love him?"

"I _loved_ Fox." She smirked, seeing the way it was sending sparks out of his ears.

"But do you love him _now?_" he demanded.

"No one _ever_ stops caring about a past love, do you?" she said turning to look at him.

"Dammit, answer my question Theresa!"

"Fine! You want my answer Dylan?" she screamed back at him. "Yes! Yes I still love him! I never stopped!"

"Stupid whore!" he raged as his hand hit her cheek.

Theresa sat stiffly as his mark stung her face. "That's what I love about Fox." She said intentionally. "He would _never_ hurt me."


	11. Completed

**_How to Deal –_** **Chapter 11**

Fox lay in bed restlessly as he thought about _her_. He wanted her… he _needed_ her.

She _completed_ him and he wished she would see that.

Fox quickly got himself out of bed and dressed to take a walk. It was there on that walk that he found her sitting alone on a vacant bench.

Quietly, he sat down next to her without a word.

"Fox," she began uneasily, "I'm not in the mood for another argument."

"I'm not here to argue."

Theresa let out a soft sigh and quickly glanced at him. "You seem…"

"Disheveled? Restless?" he completed for her.

"Yeah." She replied as she continued to study him. "I guess things didn't go well between you and Whitney."

"Whitney and I were a fantasy. I was never anything more to her than a friend."

"But now…" she drifted off.

"Their will never be anyone for me but you." He said confidently.

"Even if I'm married?" she asked, acting as his conscious.

"If you could look me in the eye and tell me that he makes you happier than I ever could make you feel, I'll leave you alone." Fox continued.

They both sat in silence as Theresa looked away. "I can't…I can't do that." She finally said.

"So then, why are you doing this? Why can't you just let yourself be happy?" he searched for answers.

"Maybe I don't deserve to."

"No… no." Fox objected. "Don't you ever tell yourself that. You are strong, hardworking, you love your children…you deserve the best of everything."

"Then why are all the decisions I have made biting me in the ass?" she asked. "Why are you there and I'm here?"

"We can change that Theresa, just let me." He pleaded.

Theresa shook her head. "No."

"Theresa, we love each other."

"Don't you think I know that?" she shouted angrily on the verge of tears. "Do you think there's a day that doesn't pass by when I wish we were together, Fox? Look at my hand!"

Fox looked away.

"Look at it!" Theresa screamed as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Don't you see the damn thing? Don't you _see_ it?"

"I see it!" He admitted painfully as looked at the huge diamond plastered on her finger.

"Then why can't you let me go?"

"Because _I'm_ the reason why you're married to him in the first place!"

Theresa nodded in agreement. "You are. It's all your fault."

"Well I'm here Theresa. End it. We can forget about it."

Theresa stood up, "Be a _man_, Fox!" she spat.

"Come back to me." He muttered as he reached for her.

Anger rose in Theresa as she ripped herself away from him. "All those nights I waited for you. All those nights I begged and pleaded with you! _Never_ Fox! You hear me? _Never_."

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered as grabbed her hand.

"I fell for your charm, I fell for your smile…damn, I fell for you _hard_ and I told myself we would never be like Ethan and I were and you hurt me more than he ever did!" she continued to lash out at him.

Fox slowly stood up on his feet.

"Same something!" she screamed at him.

Without saying a word, Fox slowly reached for Theresa and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Theresa's body melted as she could no longer try to resist his touch.

_How did he know she loved to be held this way?_

Fox slowly pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Let me ease the pain." He whispered against her lips.

"All you have to do…" she began, "all you have to do is smile and all my pain is gone."


	12. Fascinated

How to Deal – Chapter 12 

**_Note_: **Hey guys…the last chapter wasn't the ending of the whole story. I just thought I'd clear that up because that's what most of you thought.

Theresa slowly opened her eyes as whatever her head was rested on began to move.

She peered at the source and rubbed her eyes in confusion. "Fox?" she whispered as she looked over at him.

Fox smiled as he moved the stray hair out of her face.

She _fascinated_ him.

"Fox." She repeated as she slapped him on the chest.

"Isn't this perfect." He murmured as he kissed her on the neck.

Theresa nodded in satisfaction as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. Her eyes were drawn to a flashy object on her wedding finger.

"_A ring?"_ she thought to herself. "_Oh my god, a ring. Dylan!"_

"What's wrong?" Fox asked confused as Theresa pulled away.

"I'm married Fox, that's what wrong!" Theresa replied agitated.

"Yeah, and last night we talked about you and Dylan getting a divorce." He reminded her.

"It can't happen." She replied simply.

"What? We agreed last night that-"

"I wasn't thinking last night Fox, neither of us were." She argued as she held her face in her hands.

"You're not going back to him, are you?" Fox asked quietly.

Theresa sighed and began to pace the room.

"Stop stalling Theresa. It's either yes or no."

"He's my husband." She finally replied as she stopped and looked at him.

"But you don't love him."

"People have made it work before." She began to pace again. "Arranged marriages have gone good."

Fox stared at Theresa as she mumbled to herself.

"Theresa, tell me what's really going on? What is Dylan holding over your head?" Fox demanded.

Theresa stared at Fox blankly, refusing to tell him. "Nothing." She lied. "You know, Ethan rejected me because he wanted to stay faithful to Gwen and they're working out, so it could work for Dylan and I."

"It's always about Ethan, isn't it!" Fox exploded.

"Maybe it's just that you always make it out to be about Ethan." She retorted.

"Every decision you make comes down to Ethan."

"Well you know what, Fox?" Theresa said, gritting her teeth angrily as she grabbed her things. "Maybe before you can even _think_ about beginning a relationship you need to get over your little jealousy of Ethan! Because I'm damn well over him and we're never going to happen so get over me too!"

"You're the one who created your miserable life as you know it." He yelled behind her.

Theresa froze in place and then slowly turned to face him. "You're right. I waited on a sorry ass coward who was too damn blind to see what he could have had. So yes Fox, it's all my fault! My big mistake! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to my _husband_."

"Don't do this, Theresa." Fox pleaded.

"Theresa!" he yelled, but it was to no avail as she slammed the front door behind her.


	13. Humored

How to Deal – Chapter 13 

Dylan quietly watched Theresa she sat in their bedroom reading a book. He slightly titled his head so that he could see the title.

"_The Notebook." _ He chucked to himself.

She _humored_ him.

She made up for the lack of fairytale romance in their marriage by reading a book that was not based on the reality of a relationship.

Theresa quickly shut the book as she noticed his presence. "Can I help you?" she asked, immediately defending herself.

"Your mother told me you were a dreamer." Dylan simply stated as he sat down at the end of the bed.

Theresa straightened up and looked at him questionably. "Is there a point you're trying to make, Dylan?"

Dylan smirked at her outspokenness and continued to speak. "Well I have a question, if that _is_ alright."

Theresa rolled her eyes and nodded.

"How does it feel to have dreamed of a relationship so perfect your whole life, and have it fail not once, but three times?"

"Three times?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. First there was Ethan, Fox, and now your sham of a marriage to me." He replied.

"You have _some_ nerve." She protested, refusing to acknowledge his question.

Dylan laughed. "As do you, my dear. You had the nerve to take advantage of my feelings for you by marrying me to get over Fox. Yes, some nerve _you_ have."

"And you're the one with the _nerve_, who rubs in it my face everyday by making my life completely miserable!" she shot back.

"It was your choice to marry me. You could have said no. But you didn't, so why are you still here?"

"Why are _you_ still here? When its obvious that I don't love you and you're sleeping around with Whitney." Theresa asked angrily.

"Same as you're sleeping around with Fox." He quickly replied.

Theresa opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the doorbell. She glared at Dylan and bounded out of the room.

"Fox." She said surprised as she opened the door.

"Fox." Dylan repeated, not so pleased. "I'm guessing you're here to see your lover, not your best friend."

Theresa rubbed her temple due to the migraine that was beginning to form. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Alexa," Fox began, ignoring Theresa and Dylan's quarrel, "is missing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's _missing_?" Theresa repeated in disbelief.

"I-I left her with Whitney-" Fox stammered.

"Wait! You left her with _Whitney?_" Dylan questioned. "How could you trust our daughter with her?"

"First of all," Theresa interrupted as she turned to look at Dylan, "Alexa is _not_ your daughter, and second, you trust Whitney with every part of your body, so what _exactly_ are you trying to imply?"

Dylan stood flabbergasted at Theresa sudden outburst.

Seeing that he wasn't going to reply, Theresa turned back to Fox. "Have you called the police?" she asked calmly.

"Yes. Sam's looking for her now. I-I don't know who would take her." Fox said worriedly.

Theresa sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you sure someone _took_ her, or maybe she ran off?"

"Theresa, there is no way Alexa could just _run_ off without anyone seeing her."

"So what do you want me to do to help?" Theresa asked with her eyes closed.

"Stay here, wait for a phone call or something." Fox offered. "In the meanwhile, I'm going to go help search for her."

"No you won't." Dylan growled.

"Excuse me?" Fox asked as he angrily glared at Dylan.

"Alexa is _my _daughter, so _I_ will look for her." Dylan continued.

"You have some _nerve!_" Theresa repeated from earlier.

"Look," Fox said angrily as he stared Dylan in the face, "I don't know what the hell is up your ass but you need to pull it out. I don't have time for your damn charades. _My_ daughter is missing and I'm not going to waste my time on you when I could be looking for her!"

"For the record, Fox, _legally_ I'm her father." Dylan grinned.

"For the record, _Dylan_," Fox whispered in his ear, "by the time this is over, not _only_ will I legally be her father, but I'll have your _wife_ too!"

Dylan hatefully stared Fox in the eyes. "She'll be in my bed tonight."

Fox quickly glanced at Theresa and turned back to look at him. "She may be in your bed, but she's got me here." He said as he pointed to his heart. "And no matter how hard you try to erase me from her, I'll always be here." He continued as he pointed to his head.

Theresa looked on, irritated that she couldn't hear the words that Fox and Dylan were saying to one another.

"Fox, are you going to the station or not?" she asked.

Fox continued to stare at Dylan and nodded. "Yeah, you should come with me."

"Well I'd like to if you'd stop staring Dylan down." Theresa muttered.

She shook her head in confusion and walked out the door.

Fox smiled and turned to walk after her. "Oh." He said as he turned around to stop. "When this is all over, I'll be sure to tell you how long it took for me to have Alexa _and _Theresa, because that's what a good record keeper does."


End file.
